Bajos Instintos
by Yumipon
Summary: Cuando su lado demoniaco toma el control, los bajos instintos afloran mostrando un oculto y peligroso secreto. Pero, ¿será sólo eso o hay algo más tras esos prohibidos deseos? — Fic participante en el Concurso de febrero "Besos Inolvidables" del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**Este fic participa en la actividad del mes de febrero: "Besos Inolvidables" del foro "¡Siéntate!". Pasen a echar un vistazo, disfruten los otros fics participantes y voten a sus favoritos. Topic de votación topic/84265/128540594/1/VOTACI%C3%93N-Luz-c%C3%A1mara-acci%C3%B3n-Besos-Inolvidables  
**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ^^U son de Rumiko Takahashi. El beso está inspirado en _El Sr. y la Sra. Smith_ (película), pero sólo fue la idea,** se respeta el derecho de autor en ambos casos. **La siguiente narración es creación propia y está hecha sin fines de lucro, con el propósito de entretener a los lectores.**  
**

**SUMMARY: **Cuando su lado demoniaco toma el control, los bajos instintos afloran, mostrando un oculto y peligroso secreto. Pero, ¿será sólo eso, o hay algo más tras esos fuertes deseos e impulsos?

* * *

_**"Bajos Instintos"**_

No podía terminar de procesar lo que había ocurrido. Por supuesto que nunca se lo diría a su amiga, ella ya tenía suficientes problemas al lidiar con el fantasma de Kikyō, como para que ahora ella fuese otra más de sus preocupaciones amorosas. Tampoco debía enterarse el bonzo, porque sabía que era un tanto celoso y una pelea entre ellos era lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos.

Entonces, en conclusión, sólo lo sabrían _ellos_. Un secreto que nunca jamás nadie debía conocer, resguardado por una exterminadora y un hanyō.

_Genial_.

Miró su reflejo en el agua y se sumergió hasta tapar su nariz, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que cada vez era más notorio en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo había permitido que su primer beso fuese de esa forma? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bruscamente, empapando ahora su flequillo. Sabía que InuYasha era bueno resguardando secretos, pero con algo así… ¿podría hacerlo, o la culpa le jugaría en contra?

Hundió por completo su cuerpo en el agua y luego salió, mirando cuidadosamente alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la estuviese espiando. Se secó rápidamente y se vistió, aunque no tenía prisa para dejar ese lugar. Volvió a mirar su reflejo en el agua y pasó sus dedos por sus labios, lenta y cuidadosamente, pensativa. No era sólo el beso, sino lo que conllevaba éste, lo que la abrumaba. ¿Era posible sentirse _tan bien_ al besar y acariciar a alguien a quien _no amabas_? Se abrazó a si misma, rodeándose con sus brazos y repasando lo sucedido.

Estaban solos los dos. Kagome se encontraba en su época enfrentándose a sus archienemigos llamados "_esámenes_" y a algo que – según recordaba – era una "feria temática" o algo así; Miroku había ido a visitar a su maestro Mushin, aprovechando para meditar un poco – según él, lo necesitaba para seguir la búsqueda de Náraku – y Shippō junto a Kirara estaban en la aldea con la anciana Kaede. Todo parecía normal, un típico y – hasta ese momento – tranquilo día en el Sengoku. Nada de peleas, presencias malignas, persecuciones, misterios… nada de nada.

Ella aprovechaba de limpiar y pulir sus armas mientras InuYasha reposaba en calma sobre la rama del árbol que le hacía sombra a la muchacha, en tanto el cielo comenzaba a oscurecer de a poco. Ninguno de los dos sintió esa presencia maligna acercándose hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El estruendo, el golpe seco y sordo en la madera del árbol, Tessaiga siendo arrojada lejos de su portador, Sango golpeada en el vientre por una extraña fuerza e InuYasha inmovilizado, lanzado con energía unos cuantos metros más allá. Todo en menos de 1 minuto. La exterminadora maldijo por lo bajo, incorporándose dificultosamente y observando el panorama.

Lo que vio no le gustó para nada. La luna había aparecido, llena y de color rojizo, como una imagen imponente tras el hanyō, quien se encontraba notablemente alterado, frente a una demonio que sonreía con malicia y apuntaba su abanico amenazante hacia él, lanzando cuchillas que lo herían, mientras él se cubría con sus brazos y luchaba consigo mismo para contener a la bestia que quería liberarse ante el inminente peligro.

_Mierda._

Se acercó un par de pasos, con cautela, temiendo la reacción de su amigo. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era Kagome y que jamás podría calmarlo como lo hacía la sacerdotisa, pero debía intentar algo antes de que la transformación fuese mayor. Debía arriesgarse.

— ¿Inu… Yasha?

Su voz se escuchó temblorosa, insegura. Incluso hasta torpe en el silencio nocturno que era cortado sólo por los quejidos de lucha de su amigo.

— No te acerques — gruñó él, encorvado sobre sí mismo, reprimiendo dentro de lo posible su parte demoniaca —. Vete ahora que puedes.

Sango lo observó con miedo mezclado con preocupación, tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma. Debía haber una manera. No podía permitir que InuYasha se transformara, algo podría hacer…

— No te esfuerces, exterminadora — le advirtió Kagura con una sonrisa tétrica, adivinando sus intenciones —. Deberías hacerle caso y escapar ahora que tienes la oportunidad. Pero si no lo haces, será divertido ver en qué termina todo esto.

La muchacha pensó en atacar a la manipuladora de los vientos para ayudar a su amigo, pero el gutural y ronco bramido del hanyō la alertó y desvió su atención hacia él. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y azuladas, sus mejillas tenían las marcas violeta bien definidas y sus garras habían crecido considerablemente. Debía lograr que recuperara su parte humana, debía…

_Entregarle su espada._

Miró hacia la dirección en la que había sido lanzada Tessaiga y se apresuró para ir en su búsqueda, internándose en el bosque. No iba a permitir que su amigo se dejase dominar por su lado oscuro.

La luna iluminaba escasamente el lugar, los pocos rayos rojizos que se filtraban entre las ramas no eran adecuados para buscar algo, y más difícil se hacía si consideraba las sombras propias del bosque a esas horas. Suerte que ella era exterminadora y estaba entrenada para eso. Escrutó la oscuridad con detenimiento y paciencia, tratando de localizar el preciado objeto… pero demasiado concentrada. El crujir de una rama le advirtió del ataque, casi como una respuesta refleja dio un salto hacia atrás y sacó su espada, ya que – dada la urgencia de encontrar el arma de su amigo – había olvidado el hiraikotsu. Giró en 360 grados, buscando a su oponente entre la espesura del bosque, pero no lograba localizarlo, sólo podía sentir como se movía, amenazante, veloz, malévolo, entre los árboles.

— Sé que estás ahí — murmuró, sabía que si se mantenía expectante ante el peligro, no podría concentrarse en su objetivo. Debía ganar ventaja de alguna forma —. ¡Muéstrate!

El movimiento cesó, dando paso a una fría y cruel carcajada, estridente, ronca y profunda, al igual que la voz que la acompañó después.

— Humana, me divertiré mucho contigo — reconoció indudablemente a InuYasha arrastrando las palabras —. Desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, supe que eras una rival de cuidado. Disfrutaré probar tu sabor.

El tronar de sus garras preparándose para atacar hicieron que su corazón se acelerara aún más, mientras esquivaba las arremetidas y ataques e intentaba alejarse o golpearlo para tener esa ventaja que tanto necesitaba.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Reacciona, no soy tu enemiga!

— Claro que no, eres mi presa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la bestia había sido liberada por completo y ese ya no era su amigo, así que tendría que enfrentarlo y derrotarlo. Eso, o terminaría muerta.

Se escondió tras un tronco y le lanzó bolas de humo y veneno para mantenerlo alejado, mientras pensaba qué hacer. Sería casi imposible ganarle a InuYasha en ese estado, por lo que tenía que recuperar a Tessaiga y entregársela, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

— Puedes intentar confundirme con esos trucos, pero no podrás escapar.

Sabía que estaba cerca por su voz, pero no pudo anticiparse al ataque: las garras de InuYasha la golpearon a través del tronco tras el que se refugiaba, provocándole una herida en el rostro; ella ágilmente se apartó para evitar que él la atrapara, luego se dio vuelta y comenzó a defenderse y atacar, tratando de moverse para ubicar la espada y así acabar con eso pronto.

Pero eso no sería nada sencillo, ya lo sabía. Arremetió con su espada contra su oponente, quien esquivó fácilmente el ataque y le devolvió un golpe que la hubiese dejado aturdida si ella no lo hubiese evitado; lanzó un codazo que él eludió para responderle nuevamente con sus garras, la muchacha lo evadió y golpeó con sus puños hacía el pecho del hanyō, quién logró hacerse hacia atrás a tiempo, por lo que ella sacó la espada que tenía oculta en su manga para intentar hacerle algún daño, pero su adversario rompió el metal con facilidad; Sango contraatacó con un par de puñetazos firmes, InuYasha sorteó fácilmente los primeros dos y tomó su brazo con el tercer golpe para evitarlo, aprovechando la oportunidad para lanzarla con fuerza contra un árbol, aturdiéndola un poco.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, acaso ya estás muerta? — Preguntó el hanyō, acercándose a ella con paso firme. — Me decepcionaría si fuese así…

Sango miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse en el espacio, cuando un extraño brillo llamó su atención: era Tessaiga. Comenzó a arrastrarse en esa dirección, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero sólo alcanzó a avanzar un par de metros cuando InuYasha llegó a su lado, mirándola de forma perversa.

— Sabía que no podías morir tan fácilmente — dijo con un gruñido, mientras la levantaba por el cuello y la acorralaba contra una pared de piedra, seguramente la ladera de la montaña que estaba cerca —. Eres fuerte, por eso me gustas — murmuró, emitiendo entre un gruñido y ronroneo, a la vez que olfateaba su cuello con cierta desesperación.

— ¿I-Inu-Yasha? — Titubeó ella, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? — ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué…?! ¡Ya basta!

En lugar de golpearla o lanzarla lejos, estaba acercando su cuerpo al de ella, sujetando firmemente sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y presionando con fuerza su muñeca derecha, logrando que soltara su espada; en tanto no dejaba de olerla, respirando agitadamente en su cuello, provocándole escalofríos, no sabía cómo reaccionar… menos a lo que siguió a continuación.

— Hueles delicioso… de seguro tu sabor debe ser inigualable.

Una de las manos de InuYasha bajó recorriendo su cuerpo, llegando a la falda, desgarrando la tela verde y escabulléndose entre las telas del kimono rosa, acariciando sus piernas. Ella abrió la boca para protestar mientras intentaba apartarlo, pero él aprovechó la oportunidad y la besó de forma decidida y firme, evitando que reclamara, uniendo sus labios y explorando el interior de su boca, incitándola.

Se sorprendió, eso no lo esperaba. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra sus caricias y demostraciones apasionadas, que estaban mal, pero ese contacto se sentía tan _jodidamente bien_, que no supo cómo negarse. Sujetó la cabeza del platinado, agarrándolo por el cabello y profundizando el beso, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran, permitiéndole incluso morder y lamer sus labios…

InuYasha la tomó por las caderas, atracándola contra las suyas y dejando en evidencia sus intenciones. Sango se sonrojó, eso se sentía demasiado bien, pero no era correcto. Además, sólo eran los bajos instintos del hanyō que se revelaban junto con su parte demoniaca, él jamás haría algo así de forma consciente. Pero entonces, ¿qué explicación tenía que ella lo disfrutara? Ella no estaba bajo ninguna influencia, ¿por qué no era capaz de separarse de su amigo?

Las manos imparables, rudas, toscas, recorrían con apremio su cuerpo, apretando los muslos, las nalgas, el abdomen; comenzaron a subir y pelear contra el amarre de la parte superior del kimono, buscando el pecho, raspando y rasguñando sobre la tela, presionando sus senos con deseo.

Sus cuerpos golpearon el duro suelo, recordándole que estaba con una _bestia_. No, esa no era la forma en la que quería entregarse a nadie, tampoco era la persona indicada, menos la situación. No iba a caer en ese juego, ignoraría por completo sus propios bajos instintos para devolverle la lucidez a InuYasha.

— Me encanta tu aroma — él volvió a besarla, de esa forma tan apasionada y salvaje que la iba a volver loca, mientras sus garras rasguñaban y estrujaban fervientemente su anatomía.

Ella decidió seguirle el juego, pero consciente de que estaban llegando demasiado lejos. Decidió que era momento de empezar a tocar y recorrer el musculoso y fuerte cuerpo de InuYasha, enterrando sus uñas y depositando ligeras mordidas en sus hombros, distrayéndolo. Aprovechó el descuido de su captor para examinar alrededor y vio que la preciada cuchilla estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Manteniendo ocupado al hanyō, alcanzó la espada y se la colocó en las manos para terminar con eso.

— Es hora de que vuelvas a la normalidad — le susurró, sin permitir que él soltara su arma.

La transformación fue casi inmediata, el rostro fiero y terrorífico del hanyō cambió a una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto. Sango se preguntó si recordaba algo de lo ocurrido, pero el sonrojo que inundó las mejillas de su amigo fue respuesta suficiente. Supuso que ella también estaba adquiriendo ese tono en su rostro, ya que sentía cómo el calor subía hasta quedarse ahí. Pero no desvió la mirada, por primera vez estaba siendo atrapada por esos orbes tan especiales…

— Lo siento — murmuró el ambarino, aunque mantuvo su posición sobre el cuerpo de la exterminadora y su vista fija en la de ella.

— No… no te preocupes, no importa… — Respondió ella, con una tímida sonrisa.

— Sí importa, porque… en el fondo, deseaba hacerlo — el tono rojizo de sus mejillas estaba compitiendo con el de su haori, reconocer eso debía ser muy difícil para él.

— No… no puede ser verdad — Sango se sorprendió y, de cierta forma, se asustó. No podía ser que él deseara hacer _todo eso_…

— ¡No, espera! — Si era posible, las mejillas de InuYasha se tornaron más rojas aún. — No me refiero a hacerlo _de esa forma_… jamás te haría daño ni te obligaría… Es sólo que… sí he pensado en besarte. Y más de una vez.

Por fin desvió la mirada de esos ojos, sin saber cómo responder a eso. ¿Acaso era algún truco, una ilusión o alguna clase de trampa por parte de Náraku? ¿O simplemente InuYasha se había vuelto loco, o aún no recuperaba la cordura por completo? Hubiese preferido seguir luchando, esta situación era incluso más incómoda y difícil de enfrentar para ella que el combate. Por lo menos en una pelea, sabía cómo reaccionar.

— InuYasha, no sabes lo que estás diciendo — murmuró sabiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a competir con las de él.

— Claro que lo sé — respondió soltando un ligero bufido —. Y quiero decirlo porque, ¡maldición!, siempre lucho con esto…

— Pero tú y Kagome…

— No malinterpretes las cosas, yo quiero a Kagome, pero… — hizo una pausa, seguramente buscando las palabras para explicarse. — Tú la has visto, siempre estamos discutiendo, además… no sé, eres más madura, muy fuerte, realmente hermosa y quien mejor comprende el dolor de los demás. Sinceramente, tienes el corazón más grande y puro que conozco, y no entiendo cómo ese pervertido de Miroku siempre logra arruinarlo todo y hacerte sufrir más…

Sango guardó silencio, se sentía halagada pero también apenada ante esas declaraciones. Sabía que su compañero llevaba una gran carga emocional y muchas veces no comprendía porque Kagome reaccionaba tan mal, incluso llegaba a preguntarse si realmente era necesario castigar tanto al pobre hanyō con todos esos "abajo" que solía lanzarle, dado que siempre lo había visto como alguien fuerte por fuera, pero frágil en su interior, alguien que necesitaba cariño. Tampoco podía negar que en más de una ocasión, deseó que Miroku fuese más como InuYasha… o ella misma tener esa habilidad de plantarlo en el suelo con una simple palabra. Y si hacía memoria, por algo había querido irse sólo con el platinado cuando sus sentidos y su consciente se desinhibieron por culpa del alcohol en aquella montaña y hasta trató de besarlo ella misma…

Pero eso estaba mal, no era correcto. Ella estaba comprometida con el monje y Kagome era su mejor amiga. Ambos simplemente estaban confundidos por las circunstancias y la gran carga que llevaban, eso no significaba que debían…

_Besarse._

Volvió a sentir los cálidos labios de InuYasha sobre los suyos, odiaba que su sabor fuera tan exquisito y la embriagara, que le quitara el aliento incluso más que una batalla, que le hiciera desear más; que ese cuerpo se le hiciera tan agradable, ese peso presionándola la envolviera de una forma tan extasiante, invitándola a recorrer más, a probar, a dejarse llevar…

¡No, maldita sea, no debía permitir que eso siguiera así! Se separaron por la falta de aire que ocasionaba estar unidos durante un rato y ella aprovechó para alejarse un poco, aún con el cuerpo de su compañero encima, debía hacer distancia.

_Era suficiente._

— InuYasha, comprendo todo esto, debo admitir que también he deseado besarte en más de alguna ocasión y, bueno, sé que eres mejor persona de lo que muchos piensan — suspiró, tenían que dejar claro ese asunto ahora o podía complicar las cosas en el futuro —. Sin embargo, ambos hemos entregado nuestros corazones a otras personas y les debemos lealtad…

— Lo sé, es sólo que…

— No des más explicaciones, somos guerreros, sabemos y entendemos lo que siente y ha vivido el otro y creo que, de cierta forma, es por eso que nos hemos sentido atraídos a veces. Pero ni Kagome ni Miroku se merecen esto, será mejor que nunca lo sepan.

El hanyō asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada de la chica y con los rastros de su sonrojo aún notándose en sus mejillas. Sango también desvió la mirada, sintiéndose tonta. Ellos podrían considerarse como familia, casi hermanos, compañeros de viaje, amigos. ¿En qué momento habían aflorado esos sentimientos confusos? Quizá era producto de sus penas amorosas sumado al dolor que habían enfrentado durante sus vidas – algo que los otros no podrían comprender del todo – y, sabiéndose que estaban ahí el uno para el otro… eso simplemente había nacido. ¿Realmente estaba mal? Se sentía culpable, pero no por lo que sentía ni lo que habían experimentado, sino que por los demás. Porque si alguien se enteraba, los juzgarían. Nadie comprendería lo que había sucedido, nadie podría entender – o aceptar – que eso no significaba que traicionaron a sus compañeros, que sus sentimientos y compromisos eran ciertos y serios…

Dejó de sentir el peso del hanyō sobre ella y se apresuró a sentarse, aún un tanto avergonzada, con una de sus manos afirmando el kimono a la altura del pecho para tratar de ocultar la agitación que todavía no se calmaba en su interior y ordenar sus pensamientos, debía solucionar ese asunto…

Mas no pudo pensar cómo: los brazos fuertes y acogedores de InuYasha la rodearon, refugiándola en su pecho mientras cuidadosamente, sus manos acomodaban sus ropas para cubrir la piel que había quedado expuesta debido a sus arrebatos, acariciando con delicadeza un par de heridas que habían resultado de su enfrentamiento. El resultado fue que su mente quedara en blanco y sus mejillas volvieran al rosado.

— Sango, yo… — Ocultó la mirada, su voz fue débil, triste, culpable. — Lo lamento, te hice daño y no logré controlarme. Pude haberte matado, o forzado a hacer algo que te marcaría de por vida… Menos mal que eres fuerte, tanto física como emocionalmente… quizá la mujer más fuerte que conozco, y debo agradecerte eso, porque si hubiese llegado más lejos, jamás me lo perdonaría. Eres muy importante para mí y no podría vivir si te perdiera. Por favor, perdóname…

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro del peli plateado acompañadas de un silencioso sollozo que lastimó a la exterminadora. Él se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado porque – según su punto de vista – todo se debía a su parte demoniaca; también debía agregar la extraña y abrumadora confesión hecha luego del incidente sobre sus deseos. Pero no era su culpa y no podía permitir que siguiera responsabilizándose por ello.

— Está bien, InuYasha — ella lo reconfortó, limpiándole las lágrimas y tomando su rostro para que la viera fijamente —. Esto no es tu culpa, no pediste que pasara, estoy segura de que jamás me harías daño, además… tú también eres muy importante para mí. Así que no sigas pensando en esto, ambos somos fuertes y seguiremos adelante — se inclinó y le besó tiernamente la frente —. Y creo que algo de control tenías, pues tomaste de inmediato a Tessaiga entre tus manos. No debes atormentarte más.

— Gracias — murmuró con una sonrisa.

— Qué conmovedor. Yo pensé que ya habrías acabado con ella, pero parece que deberé ayudarlos a morir.

Kagura alzó su abanico para atacar, sin embargo InuYasha fue más rápido, desenvainó su espada ágilmente y lanzó un ataque que logró sorprender a la demonio.

— Kagura, esto jamás te lo perdonaré — masculló el hanyō, con la mirada fija, penetrante y molesta —. Nunca vuelvas a intentar jugar así con nosotros. No somos seres débiles con los que puedas entretenerte sin enfrentar las consecuencias.

— Vaya, te ves muy molesto — la aludida rió nerviosamente, aunque en su mirada podía notarse un dejo de preocupación —. ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos? ¿O los de esa mujer?

— ¡Ya cierra la boca! — Sin dejar de abrazar a su compañera, InuYasha agitó su espada, atacando a la extensión de Náraku, quien no tardó en huir espantada ante la repentina furia del muchacho.

— No voy a morir por un capricho de Náraku, mejor me largo… ¡nos veremos después, InuYasha! — Dichas estas palabras, desapareció en su pluma voladora.

Sango observaba a su amigo aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. Esa mirada dolida y furiosa sólo se la había visto cuando protegía a Kagome, cuando algo amenazaba a su amiga y él la defendía, con esa ira contenida tras haber estado a punto de perder algo muy preciado. ¿Acaso así se sentía InuYasha en esos momentos? ¿Tenía un lugar en su corazón y pensamientos similar al de la sacerdotisa?

"_Eres muy importante para mí y no podría vivir si te perdiera."_

¡Maldición! ¿Eso realmente significaba lo que parecía? En ese caso, ella también sentía algo parecido por su amigo pero no debían corresponderse. Una cosa era la atracción física, la obvia respuesta de sus instintos ante un corazón guerrero como el suyo, la empatía al haber vivido situaciones, pérdidas y miedos más semejantes de lo que quisieran. Miedos nacidos de Kikyō, Kohaku, Kagome y Miroku; de ser guerreros que debían defender a sus seres queridos, de ser fuertes y saber controlar sus emociones. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que sus corazones necesitaban atención, cariño, pero sobre todo comprensión. Y era eso lo que seguramente encontraban en el otro…

Por otro lado, algo muy distinto eran los sentimientos, las decisiones y proyecciones que tenían sobre sus espaldas. Porque, no era que no quisiese a InuYasha y que él no la quisiera a ella, no, pero no se amaban, no abandonarían todos sus planes por eso, no herirían a sus compañeros. Habían entregado sus corazones, ella misma lo había dicho.

Sus divagaciones volvieron a ser interrumpidas por los brazos de él, recordándole que aún seguía ahí, protegiéndola, refugiándola. Que ya no era necesario, por ese instante, que se mostrara fuerte e invencible. Él le había mostrado que también sufría, había visto el miedo en sus ojos y las lágrimas… y soltó sus propias emociones, dejando escapar las lágrimas que ni siquiera se había percatado que querían salir, sintiéndose cada vez más liviana. InuYasha la dejó llorar sin cuestionarla, sin interrumpirla ni pedirle que se detuviera. Simplemente la contuvo en su pecho, confortándola como ella lo había hecho.

— Lo siento — murmuro luego de un rato, secándose una de las lágrimas.

— No te disculpes, todo está bien.

— Por favor, no quiero que pienses que mis lágrimas son tu culpa — aclaró, sonriéndole levemente —. Tuve miedo, pero debía ser fuerte por los dos… al principio, temí morir en tus garras, pero eso no fue lo que más me perturbó. Lo que realmente me aterró fueron mis propios pensamientos, lo que sentí cuando me besaste… No quería cometer un error y, en la lucha conmigo misma, temí perder. Puedo ser una excelente y fuerte guerrera, pero por dentro aún sigo siendo débil…

— No digas eso. Manejaste la situación mucho mejor que yo, por lo menos tienes las cosas claras.

— No creas que es tan así, aún sigo teniendo pensamientos confusos. Sólo que he decidido no complicar más las cosas.

InuYasha asintió, recargándola sobre su pecho para que pudieran descansar por un rato, en tanto el cielo se aclaraba y el brillante sol asomaba para dar paso al nuevo día.

…::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y abrazando sus piernas. Así había terminado esa noche, ella se había quedado profundamente dormida entre los brazos del hanyō y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando él la llevó hasta donde estaban sus cosas – el lugar donde había empezado todo – y la había recostado en unas mantas para que estuviese más cómoda. También había ido al río a pescar y preparó el desayuno, sin interrumpir el sueño de la joven y tratándola con cierta timidez, seguramente producto de la vergüenza que debía sentir tras todo lo ocurrido. Ella le respondía de forma cortés, sin tocar el tema, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado – o que ya no debían darle importancia. Lo que menos deseaba era incomodar de alguna forma a su amigo, por eso prefirió intentar no pensar en ello.

Luego de desayunar, Sango decidió darse un baño para limpiar su cuerpo de la suciedad de la batalla, aprovechar de examinar y curar sus heridas, y – tenía que admitirlo – para ordenar sus pensamientos, procesar todo lo ocurrido y despejar su mente. Para eso necesitaba estar sola, pues la presencia del platinado seguía poniendo sus sentidos en alerta y sonrojándola.

Tiró una piedrecilla al agua y observó las ondas formarse y expandirse hasta desaparecer. Sabía que no debía darle más vueltas al asunto, ambos comprendían los sentimientos del otro y habían aclarado las cosas. Era innecesario seguir pensando en ello, pero aún se sentía confundida.

— ¿Puedo acercarme?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de InuYasha, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos y no lo sintió acercarse.

— Claro que sí — respondió, mirando sobre su hombro para ver al chico caminado hacia ella.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Tus heridas… están bien, no son graves? — Preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

— Estoy bien, son sólo rasguños — lo calmó ella, sabiendo que se encontraba muy preocupado —. Si de verdad hubieses querido herirme, de seguro no estaría en estas condiciones.

— Me alegra escuchar eso — ambos sonrieron, luego InuYasha se puso de pie y agregó: —. Miroku debe estar por llegar, percibo su aroma bastante cerca.

— Entonces será mejor que volvamos.

Ella también se levantó y se encaminaron hasta donde habían instalado el pequeño campamento, junto al gran árbol que el ambarino ocupaba como refugio y al que se trepó casi de inmediato. Pocos minutos después, el monje apareció saludándolos alegremente. La castaña lo recibió con una sonrisa, calmándolo antes de que se preocupara por la herida en su rostro. InuYasha escuchó cómo la exterminadora le relataba al oji azul la visita sorpresa de Kagura, omitiendo detalles como la transformación de él, los incidentes que ocurrieron en el bosque y las confesiones dichas. Mientras Miroku lanzaba maldiciones al viento contra la demonio, los dorados ojos del hanyō se posaron por última vez en la guerrera y sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo. Por lo menos ella había tomado una decisión sobre todo eso. Él aún peleaba en su interior para poder hacerlo.

_No eres para nada débil, ni siquiera en tu interior. Incluso eres más fuerte que yo._

Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar los celos que empezaban a carcomerle el estómago al ver al bonzo abrazando a la exterminadora. Debía controlarse, después de todo, ya no estaba siendo gobernado por su parte demoniaca. Ya no podía culpar de eso a sus bajos instintos.

* * *

**_Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado, he trabajado bastante en esto, dando vueltas las escenas en mi cabezota una y otra vez. Todo comentario/review es bien recibido. Estaba pensando en una secuela, ¿podrían decirme qué les parece? Desde ya, agradezco que hayan llegado a este punto. _**

**_¡No olviden pasarse por el foro y dejar sus votos!_**

**_Nos estamos leyendo, saludos desde Chile =)_**


End file.
